It can be challenging to keep an animal clean while living in an urban environment. A dog can become very dirty after a single walk, and even more so in the event of rain, snow or the like. The same applies to other wet and/or dirty environments outside of a city.
Applying foot protection to animals can be challenging. Standalone boots are often not well received by animals. Many don't know how to walk in boots, or the boots come loose, or they are too tight and are uncomfortable to the animal. Size may also be an issue, since animal boots are typically attached by an elastic band with varying success.
There is a need for foot protection for animals that is easy to apply, that will stay on the most active animal, that is not unduly restrictive or limiting in movement and that can be easily removed and cleaned.